Letting Go Of Grief
by DarkFairy207
Summary: Sweeney Todd is dealing with both the lost of his wife and his feelings for Mrs. Lovett. Will Mrs. Lovett finally be with her love? Sweenett! Rated T to be safe. Unfortunatly I do not own the story of Sweeney Todd or the characters.
1. Confession

**So this doesn't take place during a specific time. I imagine this being set shortly after their discovery that making people into pies is actually a good idea. Please review!**

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett's voice was soft as she shook him from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open and Mrs. Lovett's heart skipped a beat. That was the moment she looked forward to every morning, the moment when his eyes first opened to the morning light. It was when he was most vulnerable, most warm, when the unhappy man he had become was completely absent. However, her enjoyment was short lived as the warmth drained and he became the man she had come to know.

"Mr. Todd, it's time to get up. I'm going to be opening soon," she kept her tone soothing and at a mere whisper. She was always careful not to upset him, "I'm going to put some tea on, your breakfast is downstairs," with that she left. She went into the shop and placed her old kettle on the stove, waiting for the familiar whistle that she had grown to love. Toby was scrubbing the countertops when she came in, occasionally squashing the bugs that insisted on showing up.

"Morning Mum," he smiled gleefully as she came into view.

"Morning Toby," she nodded, pouring the tea into two of her favorite cups. Just as she sat one of them next to Sweeney's plate he entered the shop.

"Morning Mr. T. You been feeling alright? You've been sleeping in awfully late lately, not that there is anything wrong with that," Toby quickly added the last part.

"I'm fine," he said with the same sadness that consumed his entire being.

"Right then, tuck in," Mrs. Lovett pushed his plate closer. He mumbled a quick word of appreciation before devouring the meal. There was no doubt in her mind that he was not in the best of moods. It was going to be a long day. She let out a long sigh as she rested her chin in her hand. He didn't seem to notice that she was staring at him with affectionate eyes, or, if he did, he didn't seem to care. How many more days would be spent staring at him? How many more days would she think wistfully about the life she had always dreamed for them? If only there had never been a Lucy…

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" She asked, realizing that he had not moved from his seat. It was nearing time for her to put the pies in the oven but her mind was elsewhere.

"I said I'm fine," he slammed his fork against the table and stood abruptly. He began to turn but then stumbled catching himself on the corner of the counter. Mrs. Lovett rushed to his side, wrapping her arm around his waist for support. To her utter shock there were tears sliding down his pale cheeks. Her hand reached to wipe them away but then returned to her side as she thought against it.

"Toby, why don't you run to the market and fetch us some sweets," she suggested. "There should be a shiny penny for you in my purse by the fireplace,"

"Thank you Mum!" He dropped the rag he had been cleaning with and ran off hurriedly.

"Come now Mr. T," she pulled him back to his seat, kneeling on the floor beside him, resting her chin on his knee. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he insisted, though his fresh tears said otherwise.

"Come on now Mr. Todd, I'm your friend aren't I? Don't you trust me?" She peered up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Today… Lucy… I lost her…" He choked.

"Today? Have you lost your marbles? You lost her years ago,"

"No, I mean exactly fifteen years ago from this day I lost Lucy. The day Judge Turpin had me arrested on a false charge, the day that ruined my life," the way he said the Judge's name made it sound like the worst profanity ever to slip a man's tongue.

"Oh, love, that is in the past, you got to put it behind you," instead of comforting her tone came across pleading. How much more could she endure hearing Lucy's name?

"Never, I'll never put it behind me, not until _he_ is dead," he spat.

"It's not healthy you know, all this grief. You've done nothing but poison your mind with these vengeful thoughts. We've got such a good business, a good life. We've got that good lad, Toby, you've got me, I've got you, what more do you want?" She immediately regretted the question.

"What more do I want? I want him to suffer, I want my Lucy, and I want my daughter back," at the mention of her name Mrs. Lovett stood up and turned away. "What is the matter with you?" His voice sounded more annoyed than concerned.

"It's not like you actually care," she gruffly took the rag that Toby had earlier engaged himself with and began to rigorously scrub at the flour and grime that layered her baking space. To her surprise it gave way to reveal a rather nice coloured wood. How long had it been since she had seen it clean?

"What on bloody earth makes you think I don't care?"

"Don't act like you don't know Mr. Todd. I've made my intentions, my feeling, perfectly clear. You do nothing but talk about _her_ without any regards to how I feel," she continued to scrub, keeping her attention directed towards the task in attempt to hide the threatening tears.

"What are you talking about?" His tone had drastically changed, he seemed genuinely confused.

"Mr. T… Don't make me say it,"

"Say what?"

"You already know,"

"What do I know?"

"Please don't make me say what has brought me pain for it shall do nothing more than cause me more agony,"

" Dammit woman just spit it out!"

"You want me to say it? Fine, I love you!"

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. Sorry it isn't very long. I'm already working on the second chapter but I am going to wait to post it until I get some feedback. I don't want to continue on something no one will read. Review please! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Missing

**This is the second chapter. Thank you for the two reviews I have received, though I wouldn't mind I few more. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"I need a fresh rag," Mrs. Lovett sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. Sweeney remained silent, his gaze directed at his fingertips which were tracing each scratch in the table below him. His brow was furrowed in deep thought and although she wished he would break the silence that had fallen over the room she was partially glad that he had not yet replied to her outburst. She left the room, the only sounds were her shoes against the floor. She returned with a clean white rag that would soon be gray and dirty. Using freshly boiled water she began to clean, using the task at hand as an escape from her thoughts.

"I'm going upstairs," Sweeney finally said.

"That's it?" She raised her eyebrows, not looking at him. "After all of that you're just going to pretend like it never happened?"

"I suggest you open up soon," without another word he left. Alone now, she was able to cry.

Sweeney couldn't believe what Mrs. Lovett had told him. He should have known, shouldn't he? It's not as if she hadn't told him before in one way or another. Hearing her actually say those three words had more effect than he could understand. Why had his breath caught in his throat, why had his heart began to leap in his chest? Exasperated he plopped down into his chair, holding his picture of Lucy and Johanna. How could he secretly have been pleased by Mrs. Lovett's confession when he still loved Lucy? It was exactly fifteen years from today that he had officially lost her, he should be mourning, he should be slitting the Judge's throat. Instead, all her could think about was how caring she had been towards him when he was upset, and how pretty her eyes were when she peered at him from under her thick black lashes. Suddenly the sound of the bell rang throughout the room followed by the click of the door shutting.

"Mr. Todd?" An unfamiliar voice asked. A slow grin came over Sweeney's face as he stood to face his first victim of the day. Oh yes, this man would be perfect. He was an older gentlemen, obviously at an age in which death was following close behind his each step.

"At your service," Sweeney bowed, gesturing for him to take his seat. After tying off the cloth around his neck he went to work on sharpening his blade. As always he was entranced by the beautiful gleam of the razor, how it shined in the light. "Come now my friend," he whispered so softly that he knew the customer could not hear. He did not bother to lather the man's face before he sliced the blade deep into his neck, hearing the satisfying gurgle of blood pouring and spraying from his opened wound. Within seconds he was dead. With a great deal of enjoyment Sweeney stepped on the trigger that sent the lifeless body sliding back and falling into the trap door below. Soon enough Mrs. Lovett would find it and bake it into one of her famous pies. Pleased that no blood had landed astray of the body he sat back down on the chair.

A few minutes later he heard the familiar clatter of boots entering the shop below. He wondered how Mrs. Lovett was feeling. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry. She had done nothing but helped him since he had shown up and he had done nothing but be rude to her. _Perhaps, _he thought to himself, _perhaps I should apologize. _Seeing that no one was in need of his services he went downstairs.

"Ello Mr. T. Do you know where Mrs. Lovett ran off to? Had to open by myself. She baked enough pies for lunch but not enough for dinner," Toby's face was slightly red and he already looked exhausted from bustling around and serving everyone alone.

"She's gone? When you run out close up shop, I'll go find her,"

"Yes sir,"

"Good lad," he could not hide the slight bit of worry that had fluttered in his stomach. Gone? Where on Earth had she run off to? He hoped she hadn't been hurt, or lost. Did she run away because of him? What a stupid question, of course she did. He felt like using the razor on himself for having been so stupid. Mrs. Lovett, although strong in some ways, was fragile in others and no doubt he had broken her heart. Pulling on his coat he ran outside. There weren't many places she could go, and he knew that if she was upset she wouldn't have gone to the market. Suddenly he remembered a place she might have gone to be alone.

"Lucy, Lucy, all about her. What about me? I've been nothing but kind to that man! Why can't he let her go? Oh Lucy, how I wish I was you," Mrs. Lovett sobbed, propping herself against the tree behind her.

"Don't wish that," a deep sad voice said. Emerging from behind the other side of the tree was Sweeney Todd, looking both distressed and completely broken, "And don't run off again,"

"How did you find me?" She quickly attempted to wipe away her tears but new ones kept coming to replace them.

"Lucky guess I suppose," he shrugged. That wasn't completely true. He had known she would come there. He remembered the picnic they had had only a short while ago. Mrs. Lovett had spent half of it musing about how pretty the area was.

"Leave me alone, you don't care," she had pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in the ruffles of her dress.

"What makes you think I don't care?" He demanded, his voice taking on a slightly angry tone.

"Because the only thing you care about is your Lucy,"

"My Lucy is dead,"

"She's all you talk about, her and the bloody ol' Judge. Not once have you ever showed interest in me," she continued to cry.

"I'm still going to kill the Judge, and I still love my Lucy, but that does not mean that I don't care about you. Stop crying my pet, please," he kneeled beside her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Then why didn't you say anything when I told you how I felt this morning?"

"Mrs. Lovett… It doesn't matter what I said or didn't say. Listen to what I am saying now. You gave me a fright when you ran off and I thought for just a minute I had lost you. You have no idea how scared I was for that split moment," he admitted. She lifted her head, meeting her brown eyes with his.

"You were worried about me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he gulped.

"Why? You never cared before," she hid her face once more.

"Will you stop saying that? How do you know whether I care or not? Just because I never said it doesn't mean I don't care about you! I do care about you, a lot!" He shouted, then froze.

"You what?" She lifted her head once more and without warning Sweeney leaned down and kissed her.

**I post these really fast, I know. I have nothing better to do than write so as long as I have time I should be able to post these chapters almost every day. Please review and thank you for reading!**


	3. Surprises

**Normally I wouldn't break these chapters up so much and I would make them longer but sometimes I write something and I'm just like "I have to end it here, I just have to," So here is the next chapter. Please review!**

Her lips were softer than he had ever imagined. They tasted sweet and moved against his with obvious love and affection. He snaked his hand around her neck and brought her closer, tangling his fingers in her dark auburn curls. He had always loved her hair, just as he had loved Lucy's gorgeous yellow hair. The way it became golden in the sun… Snapping back to reality he pulled back.

"I… I'm sorry," Sweeney stuttered.

"Sorry?" Mrs. Lovett looked confused.

"I can't believe I did that," He practically fell backwards pushing himself away from her. Pain filled her features . What had he done? What about Lucy? But the kiss was so… Perfect. He wanted more, needed more, but part of him couldn't move himself any closer. He felt as though he had betrayed his wife, but she was dead. Lucy would want him to be happy, wouldn't she? The war in his thoughts was raging giving him a rather terrible headache. "I'm sorry, it's not that… I should go,"

"Wait!" She called after him, but it was too late. He had scrambled to his feet and practically ran away.

By the time Sweeney made it back, the shop had already closed. Even though there was no doubt that Toby was tired, he was still busy cleaning. By this time the shop looked much different. The usually dusty and dirty counters, tables, and floors were spotless. For a moment, Sweeney actually felt proud of the boy.

"Good job Toby," he mumbled. Toby looked shocked by the sudden compliment but pleased as well.

"Thank you sir! Where's Mrs. Lovett?" He peered behind Mr. Todd, expecting to see her standing behind him.

"She'll be back soon. Here," Sweeney threw a small purse towards Toby who caught it with alert reflexes.

"What do I do with it?" He wondered.

"Go to the market, buy some flowers,"

"What for?"

"Thought I would put some around the shop, relieve some of the gloom around here,"

"What type?"

"Any," Sweeney shrugged, then after a quick thought he said, "Gillyflowers and daisies,"

"Right sir, be back soon," with the same energy that the boy always mysteriously seemed to have, he raced out the door.

She moved slowly on her way home, her chest feeling as though it had ripped open. He had kissed her, why did he kiss her? He had no right to play with her emotions! What made him think he could kiss her and run off? She wouldn't tolerate it anymore, couldn't. When she got back she would set him straight. She would give him a piece of her mind and then she would leave, just leave. Poor Toby would be quite upset but if he wanted to come along she would gladly have him.

"Alms! Alms! For a desperate woman!" A familiar and dreadful voice filled her ears. It was Lucy, begging on the streets as usual. Mrs. Lovett had the urge to run and strangle her, but thought against it. It wasn't really Lucy's fault that Mr. Todd had become so distraught and hateful. If it was anyone's fault, it was her own. She was the one who never told him that his dear Lucy was still alive. She felt a pang of jealousy in her heart but also a sickness in her stomach. What had she done? Wishing the poor creature dead! Sweet Lucy had been through so much in her life.

"Ah, Lucy, you poor thing. Such a rough life you've endured. I've done nothing but hate you and you've done nothing wrong. What a terrible person I am!" Mrs. Lovett suddenly felt worse than she ever had before. She had to right her wrong.

"Mum, would you like a pie? I'll cook you one fresh if you come with me," Mrs. Lovett offered with an unexpected sweetness. Lucy looked up at her with an expression of terror.

"Witch! Witch! You are the Devil's wife, leave me be!" Lucy cowered away.

"I am not a witch! Just trying to be nice I was! Come on, I promise you will be very happy if you come with me," she took Lucy's arm gently and lead her home. Lucy looked more confused than in horror at that point. "Going to bring you to Sweeney I am. Guess you don't know him by Sweeney do you? Benjamin, that was his name. I'm going to bring you to Benjamin. You deserve him, he is a great man. Bet he'll take good care of you, Wish I was you sometimes, no point in wishing that I suppose. I hope you make him happy again, Lucy. He is so sad now a day. It's really a pity," Mrs. Lovett rambled. Lucy only half listened. By the time they reached home the sun was starting to set on the horizon, casting everything in an evening gloom. "Been out a while now haven't I," she mused to herself.

As they entered the shop the first thing Mrs. Lovett noticed was how clean everything appeared. Immediately she thought of Toby and made a note to herself to reward him later. The second thing she noticed was the sprinkling of flowers sitting in small vases here and there. They were her favorite too, gillyflowers and daisies. Though there were few, their pretty colours lit up the room. Finally, she noticed Mr. Todd sitting silently in one of her booths. When he saw her he opened his mouth to say something but then clamped it shut as his eyes rested on Lucy.

"Who is she?" He nodded slowly. No doubt he did not recognize her. Mrs. Lovett gulped a bit before replying.

"Sweeney, this is your wife, this is Lucy,"

**Ha ha! I decided to add Lucy into the story. What will happen next? Well considering how fast I post these chapters you won't have to wait long! Please review! Thanks to those who have already, it's much appreciated! **


	4. Acceptance

**In this next chapter I decided to add some lines from the movie. I'm sure you'll be able to pick them out quite easily. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please, I beg of you, review!**

"Lucy is dead," he shook his head in disagreement.

"No Mr. Todd, she isn't,"

"So you lied to me?"

"No, no, not lied at all. No I never lied. Said she took a poison, she did, never said that she died," She argued. He glared at her.

"Are you telling me that my wife has been alive all this time, and you've been letting me believe she was dead?" He stood, towering over her.

"Sit down love, let me explain,"

"Why should I?" He roared.

"Quite down love, you'll scare Lucy," she ordered sternly. His expression immediately softened.

"Fine," he sighed, carefully sitting back down, his eyes never leaving Lucy.

"She never died, she did poison herself. Was in bed for days she was. Should have put her in a hospital but they put in Bedlam instead. Poor thing never been quite herself since. Sweeney, I never told you the truth because although in body she never died, she isn't the same, she isn't the Lucy you knew and loved," Mrs. Lovett tried to convince him. She knew he had heard her but his attention was still on Lucy who was looking around uncomfortably. As if to prove Mrs. Lovett's point she began to ramble.

"Stink of evil, it comes from the smoke. Mister, we must go to the police, the Beadle, someone. She's the Devil's wife, she has no pity in her heart!"

"Lucy…" Sweeney whispered sweetly. This time when he stood Mrs. Lovett said nothing. He approached Lucy with slight caution and disbelief, "Is that really you my love?" Another stab of jealousy attacked Mrs. Lovett. _You're doing the right thing, _she thought to herself.

"Don't I know you Mister?"

"Yes my dear, it's me, it's Benjamin," he smiled a little. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but a smile a little as well. She couldn't remember if she had ever seen him genuinely smile from happiness. Seeing it then brought a smile to her face and warmth in her heart.

"Mister, don't trust this woman, she is no good," she seemed to have completely ignored everything he had said.

"Lucy, don't you remember me?" Sweeney's smile slowly faded.

"Your face looks familiar mister,"

"Do you remember my name?"

"No sir,"

"Do you remember Johanna?"

"Johanna, Turpin's pretty little ward? Pretty young lady isn't she?" She spoke somewhat erratically, "Boy came around asking about her while ago, handsome young lad. He went snooping though, went snooping and got hurt. Told him not to I did," she said sympathetically. Mrs. Lovett sighed at her sadly, although not completely lost, her memory seemed to be.

"My dear, my wife," wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She squirmed in his embrace, unable to release herself from his arms. "Why don't you remember?" His voice was cracking slightly.

"Let go mister!" She attempted to push him away. Reluctantly he allowed her to break away.

"You aren't my Lucy anymore," he shook his head sadly.

"Alms, alms, for a desperate woman," she held her hands out towards him.

"I… Can't listen to her like this, I want to remember her the way she was. Please, take her away from me," his eyes dropped to the floor, pain filling his features.

"But Mr. T, she's Lucy. You've been killing people over her," Mrs. Lovett shook her head.

"Please," he begged.

"But…"

"Take her out of here now!" He yelled, his hand flickering towards his razors which he always kept with him. Suddenly frightened, Mrs. Lovett began to push Lucy out the door. When they were finally alone again Sweeney broke down.

"My Lucy, my beautiful wife, she is gone forever. She is dead, that was not my wife, not anymore," he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Todd," as much as she wanted to comfort him, she kept her feet firmly planted in her place.

"Fifteen years of dreaming of my wife and child, and I have lost both,"

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am,"

"The judge will still pay for what he has done for her. Alive or not he has left her without her mind. I shall draw my blade across his throat and see his blood spill by my hand. That I still swear. As for my dear wife," his eyes flickered towards the door she just exited, "I can never see her again. Seeing her in that state, seeing her so lost brought me more pain that I thought possible,"

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have…"

"Thank you," he said unexpectedly through his tears.

"Mr. Todd?"

"Painful as it was, it helped. Part of me couldn't except that she was gone, now that I have seen it for myself, I know it. Lucy is not longer who she used to be, I see that now. I'm afraid the pain has not diminished yet though," he frowned.

"Course not love, wouldn't expect it to. You sure you're alright though? I mean, you aren't going to slit my throat tonight are you? Be an awful mess if you did. Didn't teach you how to make my pies, business would die, no one to cook them bodies you send down the chute every day," She sounded slightly scared. He couldn't help but let out a dry chuckle at her attempt to remind him why she was important, as if he needed to be reminded.

"No my pet, not tonight," he sighed, wiping away the remaining tears.

"Well then, it's about time we get to bed. Where's that lad? I want to say goodnight," she stood.

"Leave the boy, he's passed out in front of the fireplace, spent all day cleaning and working the shop,"

"He's such a good boy. Well, good night Mr. T, and I still am truly sorry about Lucy," Mrs. Lovett nodded sincerely.

"Mrs. Lovett, I don't regret it," he quickly blurted before she left the room. She turned slightly.

"Don't regret what?" She inquired.

"The kiss,"

"Oh," she blushed, her usually pale complexion filling with blood. She stuttered with sounds, trying to reply. Finally giving up she rushed out of the room.

"Good night," he whispered after her.

**Had a bit of writer's block with this chapter so it isn't my best. Hoping my next chapter will turn out well. Please, please review. I don't care if you love or hate this story, just tell me what you think. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend, even though it is coming to a close. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Visitor

**Thank you to those who have reviewed my story: Mrs. Sweenett, Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, and MahFrehndsArShinee. **

"Mr. T, wake up," a voice hissed to him. Sweeney opened his eyes, squinting against the sudden intrusion of light. He gazed up at Mrs. Lovett, for a split second forgetting everything except her face hovering only inches against his. Her lips were so close; he could feel her warm breath against his face. All he would have to do would be to lean forward and they would kiss. This moment was broken, however, by her next words "Seems like the Good Lord is smiling on you sir, you have a customer this morning. It's the Judge,"

"What?" He was alert and awake now. He leapt from his bed, and crossed the room, peering from the window. Sure enough Judge Turpin was standing outside looking impatient and unhappy. "Judge Turpin, what is he doing here? Thought he would never return after what happened last time," his brow furrowed.

"Not here for a shave he says, wants to talk to you about Johanna," she informed him.

"Johanna?" He blinked. _If he had harmed her… _His thoughts trailed off into a number of horrific images. "Send him up," he ordered. Within moments he and Turpin were standing across the room from one another, the tension in the air thick and heavy.

"Mr. Todd…" Turpin addressed him with certain distaste.

"Judge Turpin," Sweeney returned the bitter tone.

"As I'm sure you know by now, that rat Anthony has planned to run off with my Johanna. It seems as though he has stolen her this very morning while I was away. You are acquainted with this Anthony are you not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I know him,"

"Well then I'm sure by now you realize that he will bring Johanna here. After all, you are the only 'friend' he has here in London. He will bring her here no doubt, and when he does you will bring her to me,"

"Anthony has taken her?" Sweeney couldn't hide his surprise but thankfully managed to choke down his happiness. Would he finally see his daughter after all these years?

"Unfortunately, yes," Turpin frowned heavily.

"If either of them show up I'll be sure to send word to you immediately, how about a shave?" Sweeney offered with a disturbing politeness. Turpin, however, didn't notice the tone, but didn't accept the offer.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten barber. I know what type of people you service; I know you are fond of that disgusting lad who has taken Johanna from me. I'm only here because I want her back," he spat with venom.

"I understand," Mr. Todd said through clenched teeth. If it wasn't for the fact that it would not satisfy his vengeful thirst, he would slit his throat then and there without a second word. _Don't you know, silly man, half the fun is to plan the plan. All good things come to those who can wait _Mrs. Lovett's words rang in his head, keeping his fingers balled up in a fist at his side instead of wrapped around the cool silver of his razor.

"I expect to hear from you soon enough barber," he slammed the door behind him, his footsteps on the stairs were the last thing Sweeney heard before he was plunged into silence. He could barely contain both his hatred for the judge and his excitement for his daughter. Would he have her back before the day was out? He could only hope.

"Did something happen? Just saw the judge running down the stairs," Mrs. Lovett entered, confused by the still breathing enemy that had left the shop without a single scratch.

"It's Johanna, Anthony has taken her,"

"Anthony? Is he going to bring her here? Is that why Turpin came to visit you? Oh Mr. Todd! You'll have your daughter back," she smiled warmly.

"What about Anthony?"

"Oh, yeah, him. Well love, you can either share your daughter with him, or you can give him a little shave,"

"I couldn't do that to him, been good to me has. If it wasn't for him I never would have made it back home. I'll decide when I see him and Johanna together. If she likes him, I'll let them marry,"

"Marry? Who said anything about marrying?"

"Anthony is lost in his romantic fantasies. If I know him the way I think I do, he won't be satisfied until they are married," Anthony wasn't the only one caught in romantic fantasies. Sweeney couldn't help but realize that Mrs. Lovett was dressed in a long deep red dress that accented the reddish tints in her dark hair. The dress hugged her waist nicely and… _Dammit Sweeney! Stop! _He internally kicked himself. What was he doing? He needed to focus.

"Alright, so what did Turpin want from you then?" She asked with a bewildered expression.

"Wanted me to send word to him when they arrive,"

"He knows he'll bring her here," she mumbled to herself, "What are you going to do when the judge comes poking around looking for them? If you don't send word before the day is out he'll surely be back and he won't be alone. He'll bring the police as well,"

"We'll hide them," Sweeney suggested.

"And where do you suppose we do that? The only place they won't find them is down in my bake house and I don't think that'd be a very good place for them," Mrs. Lovett pointed out. He thought a moment. Where would they hide them? She was right; the only suitable place would be the bake house and if they even caught a glimpse of what was down there they would surely run to Turpin without a second thought. There wasn't anywhere for them to hide.

"Maybe we don't need to hide them from Turpin, maybe we need to hide Turpin from them…"

"What on earth are you talking about Mr. T?"

"I'll keep the Judge up here, you keep them downstairs. As long as Turpin never leaves my sight I'll 'finish' up with him and they will be safe," Sweeney said. Mrs. Lovett thought it over, uncertainly filled her features at first but as she mulled it over her worry melted away to satisfaction.

"Right then love, why don't you join me for breakfast while you wait?"

"I'm not hungry," he shook his head, his eyes searching the streets below. When would they come? He hoped soon, what would Johanna look like? Would she look like his Lucy used to? Without realizing it he began to pace. When would they be here? He was growing impatient at this point. Mrs. Lovett watched on with concern.

"You've got to keep up your strength Mr. T," she spoke softly. Her calm voice calmed his nerves slightly. "Can't stand to see you so anxious, you get all tense and you never smile. You need to relax love,"

"I can't relax," he murmured under his breath.

"Why not?"

"Relax? Why can't I relax? Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why, because in all of the whole human race Mrs. Lovett, there two people I want to see, only two. There's the one I haven't seen for fifteen years, one I yearn to have in my arms once more. Then there's the one I plan to kill. By the time I shut my eyes for sleep I will have put my nerves to rest and be at peace with my life. I have to wait for these two people, I have to wait for my peace to come and you are telling me to relax? After everything that has happened and will happen, you want me to relax?" His voice had raised and his lips had turned to a snarl. Mrs. Lovett cowered by the door, no doubt afraid. Seeing her beautiful brown eyes staring at him with utter terror brought a sinking feeling to his stomach. He had no right to be angry with her, she was just thinking about what was best for him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, fumbling with the doorknob to leave.

"Wait," he softened, "I didn't mean to get angry with you," he apologized. A small smile twitched on her lips.

"It's all right love, I understand,"

"When they arrive, don't mention me to Johanna," he requested.

"Course not,"

"Thank you," he felt a smile creep to his lips, and odd feeling for him. It had been so long since he had smiled. Perhaps it was because his life was finally beginning to go the way he had wanted, or it could be because within his chest his heart was rapidly thudding due to the presence of one brown-eyed lady, either way, all he knew was that he was feeling genuinely happy.

"Mrs. Lovett, now that…" he gulped slowly, "Well, after yesterday, with Lucy, I realized that I think I might…"

"Might what?" Her eyes immediately lit up.

"I guess, I never quite realized…" He fought for the right words. Why was he saying anything anyway? Part of him told him getting involved with her would be a bad idea, but another part said that if he was going to finally be happy, why not be completely happy? "I never quite realized how beautiful you are," he finally said. Deep crimson filled her cheeks.

"Did you really mean what you said last night? 'Bout the kiss?"

"Yes," he nodded sincerely.

"Oh Mr. T," she ran at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his shoulder. At first he didn't know how to respond. It had been so long since he had felt this way, since he had had a woman embrace him. After a few moments he gave in, hugging her closer. She was warm against his body and smelled faintly like the flowers in her shop. He lifted his head to look at her, drinking in her features. Now that he had accepted the death of his wife would he be happy again with someone else? As he peered down into her deep brown eyes he found his answer. Tilting her chin upwards with a gentleness he didn't know he possessed, he brought his lips down to hers.

Mrs. Lovett melted into the kiss, her heart thudded against her ribcage, threatening to burst from her chest. She could feel his heart beating too, his rhythm matching hers. This was the second time Sweeney Todd had kissed her, but it felt like the first. He was so soft, so gentle as his lips moved against hers. She had expected hunger, maybe even anger, but instead his kiss was affectionate, curious. It made her knees feel weak and if it wasn't for the strong arm still tenderly wrapped around her waist she feared she may have fallen. Her hands were resting on his chest, enjoying the rapid rise and fall as his breath quickened. They traveled from his chest to his neck, then to his face which she cupped gingerly.

"I love you Sweeney," she murmured, pulling slightly.

"I love you too Nellie," he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear.

"You do?" She felt as though her heart was being constricted in her chest. It was painful, but in a pleasant way. He loved her? The thought was enough to bring a tear of joy to her eye. And he had said her name! That was the first time he had ever called her Nellie. The simple word sounded so magnificent coming from his mouth.

"I didn't think I would ever be able to again, but I do," he looked slightly frightened by what he was saying, but she had expected it. He was not just admitting this to her, but also to himself. Sharing sweet smiles they resumed their kiss, only to be interrupted by someone suddenly bursting through the door.

"Mr. Todd I…" A voice began, trailing off awkwardly. Mrs. Lovett quickly stepped away offering a polite smile to Anthony. "I'm sorry for not knocking, good morning Mum," he nodded slowly.

"Morning Anthony," she nodded back. Sweeney stepped forward, completely ignoring the young man standing in the doorway, his gaze directed at who was standing behind him. With innocent eyes and a worried expression was a girl with yellow hair.

**Ah! Mrs. Lovett finally has gotten Sweeney to admit his feelings, but will their love survive Sweeney's obsession for revenge, and what will Johanna think of her father? Well, I already know the answer to these questions. Obviously I've continued to update quickly, mostly because all I do all day is write! Please review; seriously, I really want reviews! Hope you've enjoyed what you have read so far and I hope you continue reading.**


	6. We Need To Talk

**I apologize for how short this chapter is, I promise to make the next one longer. Please review!**

"Mr. Todd, I apologize for intruding so rudely, but I need somewhere to keep Johanna while I go fetch us a carriage so that we may leave this place," Anthony said with energy. Sweeney was unable to speak, Mrs. Lovett could see this. She knew he had not prepared to see his daughter and now that she was there, standing behind the lad, she knew he was in shock.

"So this is the pretty little Johanna we have heard so much about. Of course she can stay here! Why don't I take her downstairs while you talk to Mr. Todd for a bit," Mrs. Lovett suggested kindly. "Would you like a…" she trailed off when Sweeney threw a glare in her direction. Right, pie might not be the best idea, "A cup of tea?" she asked instead.

"Yes ma'am," she said with a soft voice. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but be reminded of a child. Although beautiful, Johanna looked as delicate as a flower petal.

"Thank you Mum," he looked as though he could hug Mrs. Lovett, but decided against it. He then turned to Johanna, taking her small hands within his own, "I'll be down soon,"

Sweeney didn't quite know how to react to the presence of his daughter. He had expected her to look too much like Lucy, but although the resemblance was clear, Johanna had grown to be impossibly more beautiful. Her appearance was so soft that he feared that she might just crumbled under anyone's touch. He was grateful that Nellie had spoken for him and taken the girl downstairs so that he could recover from the shock. He turned his attention to Anthony whose eyes were practically gleaming.

"We need to talk," Mr. Todd finally said, gesturing for him to sit in the chair.

"Is there something wrong?" Anthony's smile immediately vanished as panic replaced it.

"No son, calm down. I need you to understand something, I don't know if you'll believe me or not. Suppose it doesn't matter if you do. Do you remember the night when we first arrived in London?"

"Course I do sir,"

"Do you remember the story I told you, about the barber and his wife?"

"Yes, sir, I assumed, well, I assumed you were talking about yourself," Anthony said somewhat cautiously. His bewilderment was apparent in his slight frown.

"You assumed correctly. Anthony, fifteen years ago I was arrested on false charges because a man wanted my wife. Her name was Lucy, I loved her more than life itself. The man that had removed me from my place was Turpin," he explained.

"Turpin? What does this have to do with Johanna?" Sweeney couldn't help but be slightly annoyed by the boy's incompetence. He would have thought by now that he would have caught on.

"Think Anthony think. Johanna is his adoptive daughter, Turpin wanted my Lucy…" When Anthony still did not seem to understand he continued, "Johanna is my daughter,"

"You're daughter," Anthony's voice was quiet as pieces began to fall into place. "She is your daughter isn't she, how did I not realize this?"

"I can't let you take her," Sweeney announced. The boy's eyes bore into Mr. Todd's with understanding.

"Of course, I mean, it's been fifteen years hasn't it? But, Turpin, he'll find us both here, he will take her away and I fear my life will be at risk,"

"We'll hide you downstairs, Mrs. Lovett will lock the doors. You'll both be safe with her. Let me worry about the Judge," Mr. T said with a sudden darkness that brought forth fear in Anthony's eyes. He gulped before answering.

"Thank you Mr. Todd,"

"I'm going to send Toby to get him," Sweeney informed him, as Anthony stood to leave. "Oh, and Anthony, take care of her,"

"I will Mr. T," he smiled reassuringly.

**Hopefully the next chapter won't be nearly as short as this one was. Please review!**


	7. Johanna

**So in this chapter I decided to switch to Johanna's point of view part of the way through. I wanted to add some emotion to her and Anthony's relationship. I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Mrs. Lovett knew why Sweeney didn't follow an anxious Anthony when he came bursting into the shop. He still couldn't come to grips with the reality that he was facing. His daughter had been returned to him and as much as he had yearned for it, she knew that he had never expected to see her again. However, there she was, sitting in her shop, delicately sipping from a white porcelain cup.

"Mr. Todd said we could hide here," Anthony informed the young girl cheerfully. She forced a small smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. _Poor dear must be frightened still. What on earth had that Judge done to her? _She thoughts to herself, her eyes fixed on the girl.

"Remind me to thank him," she said in a small voice, taking another sip of her tea.

"No need to thank him dear, he does this all out of the kindness of his heart, he does," Mrs. Lovett reassured her. She couldn't help but be slightly confused by her choice of words. Kindness of his heart? Did he still have kindness? Of course he did! He did kiss her after all, and the tears she had seen the night before were not the results of a foreign object in his eyes.

"I think Mr. Todd wanted to talk to someone named Toby," Anthony suddenly said. With a slight sigh Mrs. Lovett called for the boy who quickly came running to the sound of his name.

"Toby, Mr. T wants you," she told him.

"Right Mum…" His bright smile slowly faded into an expression of curiosity, "Who are they?"

"This is Anthony and Johanna. They're friends who will be staying with us for a bit. Better get up there Toby, wouldn't want to keep him waiting,"

"Right Mum," he nodded slowly, his eyes still locked on their new guests.

"Is that your son?" Johanna asked.

"Toby? No, just a boy I hired to help me around my shop. My old bones aren't quite what they used to be," she laughed softly.

"Oh, he seems quite fond of you. He looks at you the way a boy might look at his mother," her gaze dropped to her hands.

"Something wrong dear?"

"I've never had a mother or a father really," she admitted sadly. Mrs. Lovett took pity on the sad girl, feeling the waves of grief that rolled from her.

"What happened to them?" Mrs. Lovett asked, wondering what story Turpin might have given her regarding her parents.

"Their dead. My father died of illness and my mother gave her life giving me mine," she muttered meekly.

"What about Turpin, was he never a father to you?"

"If you excuse me I would prefer we didn't speak of him," Mrs. Lovett watched Johanna shudder at the mere mention of his name. Anthony wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. At first she shied away from his touch, but after a few moments she relaxed.

Johanna wasn't quite sure how to feel about the woman sitting in front of her. Mrs. Lovett seemed nice enough, but she also seemed as though she was hiding something. Even Anthony had begun to act oddly. The man upstairs, the one referred to as Mr. Todd, hadn't been able to say a single word when they entered the room. She supposed it was because she and Anthony had interrupted on an obviously private moment for the two. Was this how all people acted? She couldn't say for sure since she hadn't left her prison since she was much smaller.

"Johanna, are you unhappy?" Anthony asked in a low tone so that only she could hear. She gazed into his eyes, sensing concern.

"No," she whispered back truthfully. He gave her a comforting smile, one that made her heart flutter a bit. She was forever grateful to Anthony who had rescued her from her cage. He had turned out to be far more kind that she imagined a human could be.

"If you ever are you will tell me right?"

"Yes," she couldn't help but smile in response to the upward curling of the corner of his lips.

"Thank you,"

"Mum?" Suddenly a voice interrupted. All three heads in the room turned towards the door where the young boy, Toby, stood.

"Yes?"

"Mr. T is sending me on an errand; do you need me to fetch you anything?" He offered.

"That's quite alright dear, hurry back though," Mrs. Lovett told him, he tone soft and kind. Although not related, the two had a connection that sent a pang of jealousy through Johanna's stomach. She wished she had a mother to speak so kindly with, or a father to protect her. Instead she had to endure years under the watchful eye of Turpin. She knew he had spied on her while she read, sang, dressed, and slept. There was nothing, however, she could have done about it. She shivered as she recalled a night when he had crept into her room, thinking that she had been sleeping. He had kneeled by her bedside and petted her hair softly.

"My pretty little Johanna," he had whispered, "One day you will give me another child and become my wife. You have no idea how anxiously I await that day," His words had sent waves of revulsion throughout her body. She had no intentions of giving him what he wanted, but she feared what he would do if she said no. Everything about him sickened her. From his use of seductive tones to the body language that had so often been vulgar. Though he never once forced himself upon her, she had always expected it, her thoughts constantly filled with horror. She thought that the actual thing would have been better than what her imagination was conjuring up.

"You have wandered away from me once more," Anthony's voice snapped her attention back to reality.

"Pardon?"

"Your thoughts keep drifting away, leaving your body practically lifeless," he told her.

"I'm sorry,"

"Please don't apologize, it's not a bad thing, I'm just concerned that you are drifting away towards nightmares, into places that I can't protect you," she felt her breath catch in her throat. His words caused a pleasurable ache to throb in her chest. Never had she met someone as kind as he.

"Oh Anthony," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, comforted by his body's warmth.

"Such a sweet pairing," Mrs. Lovett murmured. Johanna smiled at the compliment.

"Anthony, do you think the nightmares will ever go away?"She asked. He didn't answer immediately which she was thankful for. This meant he wanted to think, to tell her the truth instead of the lies she really wanted to hear.

"I don't know," he admitted, "But if they torment you at night I promise to make sure that when you wake you no longer feel their pain and that your day is wonderful,"

"You're so kind to me. I never knew a person could be so pleasant," she pressed herself closer to him, shutting her eyes.

"It's because I love you," he murmured into her ear.

**Well there you go. So that's the end of this chapter. Please review! By the way, I love you all! Thank you for the kind reviews and the favorites. You have no idea how much it means to me, I know that sounds corny but it's the truth. **


	8. Reunited

**Thank you to those of you that have taken the time to review this story. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I know that I haven't added a whole lot of the romantic factor in the past couple of chapters, but I just want to develop a story plot.**

'~*~'

Mrs. Lovett felt a stab of jealousy towards the two lovers. Deep down she wished she and her Sweeney could be more like them. She had had her moments with him, but his heart was still cold with hatred for the life that had been thrust upon him by Judge Turpin. As she watched Johanna find comfort in Anthony's arms Nellie hoped she would someday experience that same comfort with the man she loved.

"Mr. Todd," Anthony's voice broke her from her fantasies. Without realizing it Sweeney had entered the room, his expression grim and tired. His eyes lit up a little as they rested on his daughter.

"Sir, I never had the chance to properly thank you. I appreciate what you are doing for us," the girl spoke with a small voice.

"Your welcome," he attempted a smile that didn't meet his eyes.

"We hope you find it comfortable here," Mrs. Lovett spoke, patting her arm gently. Johanna shied away from the contact, not because she was afraid of the woman, but out of instinct.

"I'm sure we shall, at least until we move on," she sighed.

"Move on?" This caught his interest.

"Yes sir, Anthony had told me we would run away so that I wouldn't be bothered by the nightmares anymore," Johanna's brow furrowed as the others around the room exchanged uneasy looks.

"My love, they are allowing us to stay here…" Anthony spoke softly almost as if she was a child.

"But I want to leave,"

"I know but…"

"You're staying here," Sweeney interrupted. To Anthony and Johanna his tone would seem stern; to Mrs. Lovett it seemed pained.

"I can't," the young girls eyes lit up fearfully.

"Johanna, my dear, I think it would be best if we stayed," Anthony murmured in her ear.

"You don't understand. I've been trapped here all my life; you don't understand how much dread fills me as I look upon these dreary streets. Every minute of my life has been a nightmare, I've been haunted by the demons that Turpin has pained me with. Please, Anthony, we have to leave," she was practically begging now. The poor girl was damaged, forever scarred by her entrapment.

"You aren't leaving," Sweeney's voice rose.

"Please sir," she stood.

"I can't let you leave,"

"But…"

"You might as well forget it, you're staying,"

"Sir I,"

"Don't argue with me,"

"So you're going to trap me here? Just like Turpin?"Her words came out choked.

"Do not compare me to that vile thing!" He was obviously offended.

"Why do you wish to keep me here?" She asked. The room fell silent. She began to feel as though she was the only one excluded from some large secret. "Anthony, Mum, Mr. Todd, what is it that you are keeping from me?"

"It doesn't matter," Sweeney shook his head.

"With much respect sir, it matters to me," she whispered. As he looked into her soft blue eyes he felt a stab at his chest. How was he supposed to explain to her that he couldn't allow her to leave without admitting to being her father? That's when he realized, that he couldn't

"Johanna, could I please have a word with you somewhere else?" He softened his voice and expression. She was hesitant to follow him, but deep down she felt safe, as if she knew the man before her would never hurt her.

"Excuse me Anthony," she nodded. Although concerned, he gave her a reassuring smile.

Sweeney lead her up the stairs, gesturing for her to sit upon the chest. He could not bear the thought of his daughter sitting in his chair; he feared it would activate itself, sending her spiraling down to her certain death. The images sent shivers of revulsion throughout his body.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" She asked when he remained silent.

"You were too young to remember," he said, his back to her. His gaze was directed out the window.

"To remember what sir?"

"What did Turpin tell you, about your parents?"

"My father died of illness shortly after my mother died during my birth," her eyebrows were pulled together in confusion.

"Illness," Sweeney laughed dryly to himself.

"Did you know my father?" She asked with sudden hope. _I used to_ he thought to himself.

"You could say that,"

"Oh Mr. Todd, what was he like? Turpin never talked about him, said he wasn't worth a thought. Please, tell me about him," she begged.

"He was a barber, like myself," he started, sadness filling his voice, "He had a beautiful wife, your mother, and a beautiful daughter. He did not die of illness Johanna, he was sent away, arrested. Your mother…" He trailed off.

"What happened to my mother? Is she still alive? And my father, has he been released? Why was he arrested?"

"Calm down. Your mother is, well, she is dead. You see, your father was foolish, naïve. He loved your mother though, and you, very much. As I had said, your mother was exceptionally beautiful. There was another man who saw that she was beautiful, a pious vulture of the law, who with a gesture of his claw removed the barber from his place… Turpin, he wanted your mother, so he had your father arrested on false charges," Sweeney's voice had lowered to a mere whisper that Johanna could barely hear. His tone wavered as a tear began to leave a wet trail down his cheek.

"Turpin lied to me," she mumbled miserably to herself, and then a bit louder she added, "How did my mother die?"

"She poisoned herself," he turned to face her.

"Why are you telling me this?" He saw that her own face was wet from tears.

"You haven't heard the rest of the story. You see, your father went to prison for a long time, and finally he returned. When he learned that you had been taken at that his wife was dead he lost his mind. He was never again the man he once was. He continued being a barber, here, in London. He has dreamt of the day he would meet you again, and he knows that once he has you he will never be able to let go," by this time her eyes were wide with realization. She was an intelligent girl and seeing the raw emotion portrayed on Sweeney's face she had drawn her own conclusion. She knew she had drawn the right one.

"What was," she gulped, "What was my father's name?"

"Benjamin, Benjamin Barker, but he no longer goes by that name, it brings him too much pain,"

"Mr. Todd I…" She trailed off, breaking out into hysterical sobs. He knew she understood and wanted to embrace her, to comfort her, but was unable to move from his spot. Turns out, he didn't have to. She flung herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. "It's you, oh Mr. Todd, it's you isn't it?"

"Johanna," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I thought my father was dead, that I was doomed to call Turpin my father forever. I understand now, why I can't leave. Why did you not come for me earlier?"

"I'm sorry, but if the judge recognized me he would have me arrested once more. Otherwise I would have," he sighed.

"Please forgive me sir for having been so rude earlier, insisting that I leave," she looked into his eyes apologetically. He brushed a strand of yellow hair from her face before responding.

"Don't be sorry. If you really must leave, then we all shall, but now that I have you back, I have intentions of letting you go. I swear to you that I will never hold you captive like Turpin, but I need you in my life. I lost myself when I lost you and your mother, I can't take losing you again," he hugged her tighter, fearing that this entire thing was a dream and that she would drift away if he didn't hold on tight enough. He couldn't believe that he had his Johanna back, and for once since he had returned to London, he felt like Benjamin once more.

**I promise the next chapter will have lots of BLOOD AND ROMANCE! Please review!**


	9. Turpin

**Time for the next chapter! I do hope you like it. Please Review if you get the chance, your opinion matters!**

'~*~'

"What are you going to do about Turpin?" Johanna asked once they had finally calmed.

"Let me worry about him," Sweeney couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye as he said this. His plan to viciously murder the judge had not wavered, but the mere thought of telling his own daughter this was revolting.

"You have no idea how much this all means to me. The sorrow I have felt, it's been unbearable. Turpin has been so terrible, feeding me lies and keeping me captive. At last I feel like I can be free. With you now in my life I truly believe the ghosts may someday stop haunting me," her soft voice filled with both sadness and hope. Sweeney opened his mouth to respond but clamped it shut as voices from below filled his ears.

"Wait sir, I believe Mr. Todd may be busy at the moment, wouldn't want to interrupt him would you?" Mrs. Lovett's voice floated to his ears. He could tell that she was deliberately being louder than necessary, trying to warm him.

"Nonsense, he sent for me and I will not be kept waiting," Turpin's voice followed, growing louder as began to climb the stairs. Johanna's eyes widened with panic.

"Where will I hide?" Her eyes darting around the small room frantically.

"Quick, in the trunk," he ordered, flipping open the lid and ushering her inside. Without a complaint about the minimal space she climbed inside. Mr. Todd lowered the lid gently just as Turpin reached the door.

"Is what you have written here true?" Turpin held the letter Toby had delivered in a tight grip.

"You have my word sir, that everything on that paper is the truth,"

"So she is here? My Johanna is here?" From inside her hiding place Johanna listened on with fear. He knew she was here? Had Swee- Had her _father_ , betrayed her? After all of that had happened? Her throat closed and for a minute she feared she would cry.

"Yes, she is downstairs, with my neighbor,"

"Excellent my friend!" The judge assessed the barber with new eyes. Perhaps he had misjudged him…

"And thank goodness, she has seen the error of her ways. She speaks only of you, longing for forgiveness," relief flooded through Johanna. He was lying.

"Then she shall have it," Turpin's voice was disgustingly sympathetic and pleased. "I must see her,"

"Wait, how about a shave?" Sweeney suggested. He was so close, so close to finally putting his hatred to rest. Venom for the man standing in front of him pooled in his mouth but he quickly swallowed it down, knowing that if he said the wrong thing he would ruin everything.

Turpin looked hesitantly out the door, then back at Sweeney, "Well, I suppose it would do no harm,"

With a smile he said, "Sit sir, sit,"

Turpin obeyed.

As Mr. Todd lathered his face he bit his tongue. How badly he wished to curse, to yell, and to reveal his identity. _Patience, enjoy it; revenge can't be taken in haste, _He thought to himself.

"Make haste sir, I wish to see my Johanna," Turpin interrupted his thoughts impatiently.

"Patience my lord, all good things come to those who can wait," he quoted Mrs. Lovett.

"How uplifting it is to meet a man with a fellow spirit. It is quite seldom,"

"With fellow tastes, in women at least," Sweeney felt it, the moment was near. He was going to do it, right then, right there.

"What?" Turpin's brow furrowed deeply as he chuckled uneasily.

"The years have changed me haven't they? Not that I expect you to remember me, the face of a prisoner from years ago wouldn't be particularly memorable after all. Though I would expect you to maybe remember a little bit, you did take my wife. I would think that would engrave my face in your memory," Mr. Todd hissed.

"What are you ta… Benjamin," the Judge whispered through his teeth, "Benjamin Barker!"

"Benjamin Barker!" He screamed, plunging his blade deep into the neck of the judge, blood pouring from the wound. It stained the glittering blade and left a pool in his hand. Over and over he slashed at his throat. The feeling of the warm blood spraying on his face was pleasant, it was like war paint, and he was winning this war. Turpin's eyes were fixed in pure anger and terror, the light of his life fading quickly. Even when he knew he was dead, Sweeney couldn't help but continue his animal like attack. He buried the razor deep within his flesh, enjoying the feeling. Blood sprayed, dripped, and pooled all over the now lifeless body. Mr. Todd's shirt was soaked with the crimson liquid but he paid no mind.

"You took my Lucy, you took my Johanna!" He hadn't realized he had started crying, but he had. His salty tears mixed with the blood on his face. "You took everything from me!" With one last final slash the body was decapitated, his head falling to the floor below. More blood pooled on the floor from the severed head.

Johanna heard the screams, she heard the gurgling, and she heard each attack Sweeney had made. To afraid to even spare a peek from her hiding place she covered her ears. Deep down she knew what he was doing, and deep down she didn't care. She didn't want to face the reality of what was taking place just outside the chest she had curled up in. The demon was gone; he could never touch her or hurt her ever again. That was all that mattered to her.

Another noise filled her ears, once that confused her. It was a mechanical sound, and then a loud thump, then silence.

"C-Can I come out now?" She asked in a small whimper.

"No!" He yelled swiftly and fearfully.

Grabbing one of his cloths that he usually used when giving a shave he began to mop of up the blood from the floor and chair. For the most part he managed to clean the mess up. However, he knew what state his appearance was in and he didn't want her to see him in that way. Knowing that he very well couldn't leave his shop due to risk of being seen, she would have to leave instead.

"Johanna, I need you to listen to me carefully," he said, his voice surprisingly calm and collected, "When I tell you to you will come out, and then go downstairs. I will be in the corner behind the trunk. You are not to look at me, do you understand? You cannot look at me," he ordered.

She wanted to ask why but thought against it. Although he did not sound angry, she thought asked could result in upsetting him greatly.

"I understand," she finally said.

Sweeney watched as she climbed out from her hiding place, purposefully keeping her back towards him. As her delicate and small finger closed around the doorknob he spoke once more.

"Send Mrs. Lovett up please," She nodded and slipped out the door.

As he waited for her to arrive he began to feel something. It was strange, light, and at the same time, uncomfortable. He felt off, and before he knew it he had collapsed to the floor, using the wall behind him to keep him propped upright. Fresh new tears rolled down his face, leaving clean little trails behind them. What was happening to him?

"Oh Mr. T! What has happened to you?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed. He hadn't heard her come in. "You look terrible!" He knew she wasn't referring to the blood that covered nearly every inch of him.

"I… I don't know what's wrong with me," he admitted. He didn't feel ill, no not at all. In fact, he had never felt better. "I feel as though I was ill, and now I'm not. It's over-whelming though, it's too much,"

"Oh love, it's because you finally did it, you finally killed him. You've had so much weight, so much sorrow" she knelt beside him, "Now that it's all gone your body doesn't feel as gloomy does it? You're not used to it though, must be quite a shock to feel all that relief come flooding through you. You need to rest. First, however, we need to clean you up. Look like you just came out of battle, you do! Wait here deary," She left for just a moment, returning with a few clean rags and a small basin of water. "The water's warm, came fresh from the kettle. Now you just relax and let me take care of you,"

She dipped one of rags in the steaming water and rang it out before gently pressing it to his face. He was thankful for the warmth, it felt good against his skin. She was careful as she cleaned each feature. She started with his lips, his soft lips which had felt so good against hers. The she cleaned his nose, moving up to his wonderful eyes which were closed. She kept her touch light as she ran the cloth over each eyelid. As she finished with his face she trailed the cloth down to his neck. He leaned his head back against the wall, allowing her better access to his throat.

"Remove your shirt," she ordered gently. He opened his eyes, confused.

"Why?"

"The blood has soaked through your shirt. If you want to be cleaned properly you need to take it off," she explained. He was hesitant, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He knew how vulnerable he was making himself, but he liked it. He carefully pulled it off, feeling as though he was completely defenseless. He wondered how she saw him, what she thought of him.

Mrs. Lovett prayed he could not see the blush that had crept its way into her cheeks. She had never seen Sweeney without his shirt and was pleasantly surprised to find him impossibly more attractive. His upper body was nicely toned with muscle. He had just enough to make him strong but still remain soft to the touch. She resisted the urge to reach out and stroke one of his arms, to feel his hardened chest and abdomen. Instead she picked up a new cloth, dipped it in the water, and went to work removing the blood from his body.

Sweeney couldn't begin to describe how amazing it felt to have her wash him. The warm water was comforting, relaxing, and felt good against his tensed muscles. He could see the redness that filled her face when he had removed his shirt and he couldn't stop the ache in chest. She found him attractive, he could see that now. It warmed him, it made him want to wrap his arms around her and pull her close and tell her how beautiful he thought she was. He raised his hand to her cheek and gently brushed a few of her auburn curls aside, enjoying the feeling of her skin under his fingertips.

"Mr. T, you're distracting me," she said breathlessly. Not caring, he trailed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Please kiss me," he muttered. Her heart skipped a beat and she moved herself closer. He cupped her face softly and moved his lips to hers. She let out a soft sigh as he pulled her closer, the heat of his bare chest burning through her dress. Their hearts fell into a synchronized rhythm as their lips moved slowly against each other. His tongue brushed against her lips, asking permission, which she granted. His tongue dipped into her mouth. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but moan ever so softly. She ran her finger along the curve of his arms, up towards his throat, then down to his chest where they rested.

"Oh Sweeney," She sighed as his lips moved to her throat, "I love you so much.

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. I'll update soon. I hope you enjoyed it and please Review!**


	10. Cleansing

**Next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

`~*~'

Johanna entered the room looking pale and frightened. Assuming the worst Anthony ran to her and embraced her.

"What happened? Johanna, are you alright?" His eyes burned into hers intensely.

"Turpin will never both us again," she laughed humorlessly.

"Johanna, look at me, did someone hurt you? You look as though you've seen a ghost,"

"I'm fine Anthony," and to his relief he saw that a slightly flush had returned to her cheeks and that her breathing had slowed.

"Where is Turpin? What did you mean?" He frowned.

"He's gone Anthony, forever," her voice came out in a whisper so low he could barely hear.

"But… How?" Although he was naive and did not always catch on when people hinted at things, he knew what she meant. Turpin was dead, he could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice, and he knew.

"Mr. Todd," That was all she said.

Nellie Lovett and Sweeney Todd were collapsed on the floor, Sweeney's arms wrapped tenderly around her. Her face rested on his warm bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. The steady rhythm and the warmth of his body contented her. She knew it would be okay now, that though it would take time, he could now heal.

"I miss her less and less as every day goes by," he murmured into her hair.

"Miss who, love?"

"Lucy. It used to hurt to even mention her name, but it's alright now. Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived without you all these years I'll never know,"

"Well I'm with you now and that's all that matters," she sighed, tracing small scars that littered his chest that had undoubtedly been attained while in prison.

"What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've killed him, I've gotten my daughter back, and I have you. I feel as though I can finally be happy. Now that I have fulfilled my purpose here in London, I don't think I want to… I don't think I want to do this anymore," he gestured around the room and she knew what he meant. He didn't want to kill, and deep down this warmed her.

"Oh Mr. T, then let us leave. We can take dear Johanna, Anthony, and Toby and just leave. We could live by the sea Mr. Todd, oh I know you'd love it," she mused.

"By the sea," he muttered to himself, the words pleasing to say.

"After all, your daughter doesn't seem to want to stay and the Beadle will no doubt come poking around looking for the judge," she reminded him.

"Then we'll move by the sea,"

"Oh Sweeney," a wide joyful smile lit up Nellie's face. She kissed the hollow his throat tenderly, her lips leaving a tingling sensation on his skin.

"I think I frightened her,"

"What?" Nellie asked, confused by the sudden subject change.

"Johanna, my daughter, she was in the room. I know she knows what I did, she must think me a monster," Sweeney shook his head sadly.

"Now, now, Mr. T. Give her a little bit. She might be a little surprised, but once she realizes what a favor you have done for her she will be grateful,"

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

"Never," she squeezed his hand gently. He could hear her sincerity and he couldn't help but relax slightly. However, he would never forget hearing the meek mouse-like voice coming from the trunk, a voice obviously filled with fear. He never wanted her to be afraid of him again and he would make sure the past never repeated itself.

Toby knew something was wrong when he walked back into Mrs. Lovett's shop to find a rather pale looking girl. He didn't know the strangers, the boy and the girl, but he trusted them well enough. Anyone that Mrs. Lovett trusted, he trusted. Except, he thought to him, Mr. Todd. Toby could sense something wasn't right. No one else noticed, but after years of living in the workhouse and dealing with terrible things that went on there, he was forced to learn to be observant. One thing he observed and found rather odd was the fact that many men went into Mr. Todd's shop, only a few ever returned.

"Excuse me," A voice sounded, returning him to reality.

"Yes sir," he nodded towards the boy.

"No need to call me that, call me Anthony. I was wondering if you had anything we could eat. I'm afraid that in our attempt to escape we were unable to enjoy a breakfast,"

"Would you like meat pies? Mrs. Lovett cooks real nice pies, everybody loves them," Toby sounded a bit boastful but no one seemed to mind.

"That would be nice, yes," Anthony smiled warmly. Toby immediately knew that he was a good person. Perhaps it was just a feeling, instincts you might call them, but Toby knew.

"Right then," there were a few fresh baked pies made up for the day, though no doubt they would not be sold that day, and Toby set two on a plate.

"Thank you," the girl mumbled. Her voice was small but she was real pretty. Toby saw something in her face, something that made her look awfully familiar, but he brushed it aside.

Anthony lifted the pie to his lips and took a big bite.

**Hope you enjoyed that. I know that it's rather short but oh well. Please review!**


	11. Something In The Pie

'~*~'

"Anthony…" Johanna coughed. He looked over at her and panic consumed him. She was choking. On what, he didn't know. Her face was turning a frightening shade of red.

"Johanna!" He yelled his thoughts whirling around in his skull as he tried to think of what to do. She could still breath; whatever was caught in her breath wasn't completely obstructing her airways quite yet. However, she couldn't suck in enough air and she the rooming starting to spin. She coughed repeatedly, sucking in noisily so that she could try again. Tears pooled in her eyes as here hands closed around her throat. If only she could cough it out… Anthony landed a large smack on her back and the sudden force mixed with a hard heaving cough sent the object spewing from her mouth and onto the floor. Johanna desperately gasped for air, relief rolling in waves throughout her body.

"Are you okay?" He gently rubbed the spot on her back that he had hit, feeling guilty for having touched her in an unkind way.

"I… What was that?" She gasped between breaths. Anthony's eyes scanned the wood floors for whatever had been lodged in his dear's throat.

"Was this it?" He lifted a grayish object, examining it closer.

"What is that?"She wrinkled her nose, her colour starting to return. It was a small little thing and he couldn't help but think that it vaguely reminded him of a toe. It even had what looked like a toenail…

"Oh my God," the small gray toe slipped from his fingertips as he fought the urge to vomit. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, staring at Toby who had watched the whole scene in horror.

"I don't know sir," he shook his head slowly.

"What are these pies made from?" Johanna spoke up.

"I don't know, I don't make them,"

"Who does?"

"Mrs. Lovett,"

Johanna and Anthony exchanged uneasy glances. Who exactly was this Mrs. Lovett and why had there been a human body part in the pie?

"I'm going to talk to them," Anthony decided. She looked as though she wanted to object but thought against it. "Be right back," he gave Johanna a swift kiss on the cheek before racing off.

Sweeney had nearly fallen asleep when suddenly Anthony burst through the door.

"Mr. Todd, may I please have a word with you," he didn't even seem fazed by the shirtless barber and the baker who was snuggled up against him.

"Nellie, would you please excuse us for a moment?" He asked her tenderly. She complied, leaving them alone.

"What's wrong?" Sweeney asked, grabbing a clean shirt and slipping it on.

"Johanna almost choked to death," this got Sweeney's attention.

"What?"

"Toby offered us pies and something was in hers," Anthony's stomach heaved at the thought of the toe.

"Well what was it? Is she okay?"

"She is fine now. Mr. Todd, what is going on around here? Why was there a human toe in Johanna's pie?" He asked. Mr. Todd froze, how Mrs. Lovett could have been so careless to have allowed that to happen. What if a customer had found it? He would talk to her about it later. What mattered now was the fact that he would have to come up with some sort of explanation. What should he tell him?

"There is a lot," Sweeney began slowly, carefully choosing his words, "That you don't understand,"

"Enlighten me,"

"Anthony," he sighed. Normally, if someone reported the level of suspicion that Anthony was, he would slice their throat and be done with it, but it wouldn't be that easy and deep down, he didn't want to. He sucked in a sharp breath, trying to decide what to tell the boy.

"Tell me what is going on," Anthony demanded. He normally wouldn't be so rude to someone who had just saved both him and his love, but a festering fear in his stomach made him want to scream at the man before him.

"You aren't going to like it," Sweeney shook his head slowly.

"I already don't like it so you might as well tell me anyway,"

"For you to understand I have to explain a few things first. When I was arrested I kept my sanity by dreaming of my daughter and wife. They were the only things keeping me from falling into madness. When I returned however to find that both were gone… You don't know what it's like. My mind was consumed with hatred, insanity, and revenge. I wanted the judge back and I would stop at nothing. That's where it started. It got worst after you came bursting through the door while I was with Turpin. I thought I had forever lost my chance. I decided that day that everyone on this earth deserved to die," Anthony listened with both sympathy and horror. He couldn't imagine what the barber had endured and was frightened by the thought of insanity.

"What happened then?" Anthony pressed on.

"Before Turpin had arrived that day I had been visited by a man who wanted to blackmail me. He wanted half me earning to keep my secret safe. He recognized me from the old days, threatened to get the law involved. I did the only thing I could think of and I killed him. I slit his throat. Afterwards Mrs. Lovett decided that the best way to hide the evidence was to cook him up. The price of meat is high, times is hard, so we found it to be good business. I killed my customers, Anthony, and then we cooked them up and served them with ale," Mr. Todd's voice had lowered and his eyes had dropped to the floor. The memory of everything they had done churned his stomach. Anthony's eyes widened with disgust and horror, his own stomach twisting. Without warning he vomited up the pie he had earlier ingested, choking and spluttering. Under any other circumstances Sweeney would have been angry by the mess, but he understood and kept his lips shut.

"Are you telling me that I just ate… That Johanna just ate…"

"I didn't want you to. I should have told Toby, which was my mistake. I never wanted either of you to know any of this, but I suppose it is best. You mustn't tell Johanna," his eyes were pleading.

"What do you want me to tell her? How am I to explain the…" He trailed off once more, shuddering at the thought.

"Don't tell her anything,"

"What happens when she asks?"

"Shrug; pretend you don't know what she is talking about. I don't know Anthony, you are smart! Think!" Mr. Todd yelled distressfully.

"Mr. Todd, I understand why you did what you did. However, I just want you to know that I think you are the most vile thing I have set my eyes on. I will keep Johanna here because I know you love her and she needs you in her life. I won't tell her anything because it will break her. If you ever touch her in a harmful way, if you ever kill again and I know about it, I will take her. I know you won't kill me because you know Johanna loves me and would never forgive you. Maybe in time I will come to accept who you are, but at this moment I am disgusted," Anthony practically spat. "Normally I would leave to go downstairs but I have enough manners to clean up the dreadful mess I have made. If you will excuse me and leave me to my thoughts so that I can think clearly again I would be very grateful,"

Sweeney sighed heavily, feeling as though weights had been tied to his feet. He went outside, feeling the chilled air against his face. It felt good. He supposed he should have expected this, that something would go wrong. Nothing could go perfectly; his life was never meant to be that way. Getting about halfway down the stairs he collapsed into silent sobs.

**End of this chapter! Thank you to all of you that have reviewed my story! Please review this chapter!**


	12. The Proposal

'~*~'

"It's not your fault Mr. Todd, no use getting all upset about it. If anyone should be upset it should be me, it's all my fault," Mrs. Lovett sighed sadly. She had heard his cries and joined him on the steps, shocked by his distraught appearance. She wrapped an arm around his shaking shoulders and pulled him close to her.

"She could have died, and it's just as much my fault as it was yours. I killed that man, whoever he was, I killed him and sent you the body to make into a pie. That makes me responsible too. She could have died Nellie, Johanna could have choked to death and now Anthony hates me. I can't do anything right," he buried his face in her auburn curls.

"Mr. T, you're daughter is fine. She is downstairs right now having a nice little talk with Toby. She really likes that boy I think. Point is, you can't allow yourself to dwell on this. Got to keep your head up show Anthony that you are a good person, he'll come around. Right now you have to be there for that girl. She's gone fifteen years without motherly and fatherly affection, we have to change that,"

"We have to stop all this,"

"Stop what?" Her brow furrowed a little.

He let out a deep sigh, "This whole thing," he gestured towards both of their shops.

"You mean… You mean our business?" Her eyes widened a bit.

"Yeah,"

"But why? We've got a good business we do! Why would you want to shut it down?" She wondered.

"Nellie, I can't. I can't do it anymore, kill people I mean. It used to be easy, thought I was actually cleansing the world of vermin. I realize now that I was wrong. Besides, Anthony told me if I ever killed again he would take her from me. I can't risk losing her again, not after all this time,"

"I know that Mr. T, I'm glad you don't want to kill anymore, but what about my pies? I can't just stop selling my pies. Brings in lots of money it does. Now that we have enough money saved up I can start buying some good meat, meat from the market,"

"We are leaving," he shook his head.

"Leaving? Where we leaving to?" She pushed him away slightly to look in his eyes.

"By the sea," he murmured. He knew she wouldn't say no to it, he knew it had been her dream.

"By the sea? Oh Mr. T, do you mean it? We can move by the sea?" It was as if her eyes turned into a starry sky, twinkling in a way he had never seen before.

"Yes, I can't stand to see Johanna so upset here, and the only way Anthony will ever forgive me…" he paused for a moment, "Forgive _us_, is if we leave this place. As long as we are here he will be constantly reminded of what we did,"

"Sweeney, you'll love it, I just know it! Ooh Mr. Todd, I'm so happy, I could eat you up I really could! You have no idea how happy this makes me," she flung her arms around his neck and he was thankful that they were sitting; otherwise he would have fallen over. He planted a soft kiss to her forehead, giving her a small smile.

"I knew you would be happy," he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, resting his palm on her cheek. She leaned into his hand, enjoying the feeling of his touch. When everything seemed bad, seeing her face made everything seem better. He felt like kicking himself for ever trying to deny his feelings for her. It was fooling and he suddenly realized that had he not come to his senses and admitted his love, he might of lost her. She would eventually run away, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He pressed his lips against hers almost desperately, almost as if he feared she would disappear. She was a bit surprised by the urgency of the kiss, not completely understanding it, but enjoying it nonetheless.

"I can't imagine a life without you," he muttered against her lips. The kiss deepened, his tongue slipped across her bottom lip. He felt like he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to so badly to feel her body against is, to wrap his arms around her and never let go. He wanted to taste her skin and make sure she knew how beautiful she really was.

"Mum," someone coughed awkwardly. The couple pulled apart to see a blushing Toby at the foot of the stairs. His gaze was averted to the ground.

"What is it Toby?" Mrs. Lovett asked sweetly.

"Just wanted to know if you were going to open today,"

"Oh… No not today Toby. Why don't you go relax a little. You've been working yourself to exhaustion you have. One of these days you're bone are going to give out and you are going to drop to the ground. I think there are a few toffees left over, go treat yourself, alright?" She distanced herself from Sweeney slightly as she talked, knowing how uncomfortable he must have felt seeing her with Mr. T.

"Right Mum," he couldn't hide the smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips. If there was one thing Mrs. Lovett knew it was that kids love sweets.

"Does he know? About the pie I mean?" She asked once the two were finally left alone again.

"Not sure, Anthony didn't mention anything about him. He didn't look like he knew,"

"I hope not. Would break my heart if he knew, it would. He's such a sweet lad, like a son to me," she sighed. "You ever wonder what he thinks happened to that dreadful Italian?"

"No, I don't think he pays much mind to it. He is too happy to be freed from him that he doesn't seem to care," he shrugged

"He has a lot in common with your daughter," Nellie mused to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Grown up without parents, quite lonely, belonged to a terrible man," she ticked off each thing on her fingers.

"I see what you mean. It'll be different when we move. He won't have to work so hard, besides, he has a mother now,"

"And a father,"

"I'm afraid he doesn't see me that way. I can hardly blame him. I was never very nice to the boy. No, I'm not like a father at all," he shook his head almost sadly. "Maybe I can change that though," Sweeney's eyes lit up brightly. An idea has suddenly popped into his head, an idea he had foolishly never thought of. How could he have not thought of this?

"How you going to do that?"

"Well, it would be hard for him not to see me as a father if…" He trailed off, suddenly wondering if what he was about to say would scare off Nellie. He met his eyes with hers and found burning curiosity there. "If I was married to his mother,"

"Mr. T," Nellie's breath caught in her throat. A few small noises escaped her open mouth; all were meant to form words but never quite made it. "Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked finally.

"I guess I am," his own breathing had become struggled. What was he doing? This wasn't like him at all! Had he not just lost his wife? Shouldn't he be trying to calm down his life, not making it messier? However, he couldn't bring himself to regret asking her. He truly wanted her as his wife. It seemed too soon, but deep down he knew that it wasn't. He had loved her for so long and held back so long that he felt like he had lost precious time with her. He wanted her to be his forever. He gazed into her deep brown eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" She raised two eyebrows.

"If you had asked me yesterday I would have said no. I am sure now though. I know that I want nothing more than to be with you. Johanna needs a mother and I want you to be my wife," he smiled warmly.

"Of course I will marry you," she whispered with a tone rich with sweetness. Those simple words brought an intense ache in his chest. He couldn't stop his hand from clutching the thin fabric resting on his just above his heart. He felt as though he could both laugh and cry at the same time. Although he knew his life wouldn't be the same as it had been when he had been with his Lucy, he believed he could possibly make it better.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I just want to real quickly thank everyone who has taken the time and energy (not that it requires much energy) to review my story. All of your feedback has helped me a ton. I value everything you all have to say so please keep reviewing! Besides, the more reviews I receive the faster I update!**


	13. Poem

**Hey all! Sorry for not updating! Been really busy with homework and a lot of stuff going on at home at the moment. I feel bad though for not writing at least something so I wrote a poem about Sweeney. It's called A Demon Born of Tears. Hope this suffices for now. Will hopefully update a new chapter soon! Thanks for being patient!**

With a flick of a wrist

A flash of silver

Crimson rains

Forever consumed by hatred

Heart blackened by need for revenge

Soon stained with the blood of the one who has committed such cruelty

Stealing away a delicate flower

Forever leaving it to wither

Locking away a flightless bird

A bird that yearns to sing

Such joy will come from spilling blood

Soothing the animalistic pain

Away slips a shell

Void of the flame of life

Down it plunges into eternal darkness

Later to be served to society

With the heaviness of despair

Patience wears thin

His throat beneath the blade

The only cure

Now all there is to do is

Wait


	14. Announcement

**I honest to God hate this entire fanfiction because I feel like the writing is… well honestly it is nowhere near as good as it could be so I hate it. However, you guys seem to enjoy it and that's what matters to me. So here you go. The next chapter, created especially for those of you who actually like my writing despite how bad I think it is. **

'~*~'

The next few weeks were filled with planning, packing, and moving. Anthony hid his ill will towards Sweeney and Nellie while around Johanna, but when his love was elsewhere he made his distaste apparent.

"I swear I can feel ice slicing me with ever glare that boy shoots us," Mrs. Lovett commented one evening.

"If it was not for Johanna," Sweeney sighed. He did not need to finish his sentence in order for Mrs. Lovett to understand what he meant.

"When is he going to forgive us? After all we've given up for him you'd think that he'd be a bit nicer. Besides, it isn't as if we are still, you know, in business. There's no reason for him to be acting this way,"

"I know why he does it, I just wish he didn't. Johanna is going to notice eventually. She is going to start asking questions, ones I am not willing to give the answers to," he growled slightly at the thought. If Johanna found out and left there was no telling what he would do to Anthony. Sweeney may have decided against murder, but he was not above a bit of torture. The thought of losing his daughter was enough to make him want to torture someone.

"Don't worry love, she won't leave you. She may love that boy but she loves you too. Besides, she isn't going to find out anything," Nellie wrapped her arms around his neck as a comforting gesture. It worked. His body softened at her touch and he gave a tired smile.

"I hope you right," he sighed.

"So, I was wondering," Mrs. Lovett bit her lip nervously.

"Go on, you can ask anything,"

"Well, I was wondering when you planned on telling the others about our engagement,"

"Oh," he frowned, "It's not that I don't want to tell them, but I'm not sure Johanna is ready. She just got her father back and then out of the blue telling her she is going to have a new mother…" he shook his head.

"It could be good, love. She needs a mother and she seems to have taking a liking to me. I don't see why you think she would disprove," her brow furrowed.

"She loves you, Nellie. I do not doubt her fondness for you. She looks up to you and I know that if she could accept anyone as her mother, it would be you. However, she would have to cope and get used to the idea. She has already been through so much, I do not want to put any more of a burden on her shoulders,"

"If we don't tell her about our engagement, how are we going to get married?" She pointed out.

"We will tell her, just not yet. After the move,"

"Fine," Mrs. Lovett was not particularly pleased with the idea of not telling anyone of their engagement. Sweeney had gotten her a ring. Though inexpensive, it was beautiful and she wanted to wear it proudly. She wanted everyone to know that Mr. Sweeney Todd would be her husband. The hardest part for her was not telling Toby. She saw him as her son and she knew that out of all the people that would attend her wedding, he would be the happiest for her. The only thing that kept her from letting the news slip was the move. Just simply thinking about moving by the sea was enough to distract her. Now that they were packing and actually preparing to do so, she could not seem to focus on anything else.

"I'm sorry my love," she felt his hot breath on her neck as she was wrapping up her silver pieces.

"Mr. T, you're distracting me!" She complained lightly, feeling that familiar ache in her chest. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his muscled body.

"I know, but I can tell I have upset you. I promise that was not my intent. I am proud that you are going to be my wife and I promise we will tell her soon. Toby as well, we will tell them all. I just want it to be the right time. Forgive me for being negligent towards your feelings. Once the move is complete I swear I'll make you happy," he murmured into her hair. She let out a soft sigh, unable to feel any negative feelings when in his arms.

"It's alright, love. You already make me happy," she turned around to face him. For once, they did not kiss, they just locked eyes and enjoyed the presence of one another.

Two weeks later they had made the final move. The house was not spectacular, but it provided better lodgings and more space for the growing family to live. It was a simple two story house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a marvelous kitchen that Nellie instantly fell in love with. A porch wrapped around the outside of their home, but upon close inspection, Sweeney came to the conclusion that he would need to replace many of the boards before it was safe for his family to use.

However, the porch was the last thing on any of their minds. They had gotten a house that overlooked the sea. The water glistened in the sun, an orb of light that was rarely seen. Actually, as Johanna and Toby both looked back on their lives, they could not quite recall ever having seen the sun so clearly. London was so polluted that the sky was often covered in in a layer of thick smog.

Since they had moved to a smaller town far from their original home, they were able to look upon fluffy white clouds, vibrant blue skies, and the heat of the sun.

They tried to make the living arrangements simple. Anthony slept with Toby, leaving Johanna with her own room. Although not married yet, Sweeney and Nellie decided to share a room, finding it more convenient. Finally settled, Sweeney realized he had to tell the rest of them of his engagement. He was partially excited and partially terrified. What if it was too much on Johanna?

"Ahem," Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat at the dinner table that night. All eyes turned towards hers, all except Anthony's that is. He mostly kept to himself and refused to truly look at Sweeney or Nellie for that matter. She ignored this. "We, um, Mr. T and I, we want to say something,"

"We don't have to move already do we Mum?" Toby's eyes were wide. She could not help but chuckle at the foolish thought.

"Of course not sweet heart, no, this news is of a different nature," she instinctively ruffled his hair playfully. He only smiled with relief.

"Is something wrong?" Johanna asked with her soft song-like voice.

"No, quite the opposite," Sweeney smiled lightly.

"You see, Mr. Todd and I, we…"

"We're engaged," he finished for her, obviously over excited. His eyes flickered to his daughter who sat there, stunned.

"Engaged? Like, getting married?" Toby asked.

"Yes love,"

"Congratulations Mum!" He exclaimed, jumping from his seat to give her a hug. He glanced at Sweeney with uncertainty, almost as if he wanted to try to give him a hug but was far too afraid to dare make a move.

"Thank you Toby, aren't you going to congratulate Mr. T?" She suggested, seeing the bit of disappointment in her future husband's eyes.

"Congratulations Mr. Todd," Toby hesitantly approached the barber, almost asking for permission to give him a hug. Sweeney responded by swooping the boy up into an uncharacteristic embrace. He wasn't sure what enticed him to be so forward, but for some reason he felt the need to rid the boy's fear of him as soon as possible. At first Toby was too stunned to do much of anything and simply stood there. However, with extremely caution, he raised his arms and wrapped them around the man he knew would soon be like a father to him.

"Thank you Toby," Sweeney murmured, releasing him. Toby gazed up at him with wide eyes and a small smile. The sight warmed the barber's heart.

"Engaged?" This time it Johanna's turn to be surprised. Her blue eyes were wide and fixed on her father. He winced slightly.

"Yes…"

"I…" She coughed, "May I be excused?"

"Johanna," he breathed with concern, but he nodded anyway, knowing that it was neither the time nor the place to confront her on the matter. She would need time to think and mull over the news. Besides, he wanted Mrs. Lovett to have her moment of happiness and although Johanna's reaction had lessened her smile slightly, she still appeared to be genuinely happy. He was thankful for this.

"Excuse me , Mr.T, I'm going to go check on Johanna," Anthony rose from the table and went after his love, worry plastered to his face. The barber and baker made no attempt to stop him, but instead engaged in a light-hearted conversation with Toby.

"Will I get to carry the rings Mum?" Toby asked with hope-filled wide eyes.

"If that's what you would like, then of course you can love," she cupped his cheeks kindly, planting a soft kiss to his cheek.

"You may carry the rings," Sweeney spoke up, "but I also have a much more important job for you,"

"What's that Mr. T?" The child asked curiously, his voice immediately weakening. He was trying to sound cheery, that was apparent, however Sweeney could still hear his fear. He did not blame the boy for fearing him, but he wished he wouldn't.

"I would like you to walk my love down the aisle,"

Toby's smile practically took over his entire face.

"Can I?"

"Oh I would love that very much," Nellie's smile grew impossibly bigger, brightening her entire face. In that moment, it all came crashing over her. She was getting married, it was really happening. This thought could not have made her happier.

She had been married once before to a man named Albert. It was not as if she did not care for her dear deceased husband, but he had been more of a form of security than a lover to her. Sweeney, he was different. There was nothing she wanted more than to spend the rest of her life with him, through the good and the bad. Everything about the man, his imperfections and past cruelty, all of it, she loved. She loved him with every fiber of her being and finally, she was getting what she had desired for so long.

Him.

With these things swirling through her thoughts, she began to tear up.

"Is something wrong?" Sweeney asked with sudden concern. She couldn't help but laugh at his genuine concern.

"No Mr. T, I'm happy," she wiped away the salty drops of moisture from her eyes and brought her gaze to the two pairs of eyes staring at her intently. These were the only two men she needed in her life, and she loved them both.


End file.
